MaidEN
by RaexxBB
Summary: Chrona neeeds a job and finds work at Kidd's house. Little does she know what she's in for. Rated M for sex scences... DUH!


**It's just going to be one of those really long chapters. So, hope you enjoy. Review, favorite, and so on. :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chrona's<strong>_** point of view~**_

Chrona stood waiting in the middle of the room, thinking to herself: _Would she get a job assignment any time today?_ She started to look around the large room as she waited, walking over to a dirty old bike. She reached her hand out to run her fingers over it. Dust came up with them. _Why was this bike so dirty?_ She'd thought Shinigami-kun would keep it cleaner being in his house and everything, but maybe he just didn't have the time.

Hearing footsteps she turned to see the young boy._ He looked hot!_ Chrona thought to herself,_ Wait! She needed to rethink that, looked sweaty, not hot._ She giggled to herself at her thoughts. He raised his eyebrows at her laughter.

"What's wrong, Chrona?" He questioned the young giggling girl, his voice full of care.

She stopped giggling to look at him, "nothing." She quickly locked her gaze on the floor. Why was she blushing? It's not like she'd seen him naked.

"Well, we've found you a job to do in our house, if you don't mind. You'll also now be living here. You're going to be our maid, but not in a bad way." He jumped at her when seeing the shock in her eyes. "It's just that we don't always have the time anymore, and you came asking for work. Also, it has great pay. So," he shrugged. "You want to work here or not?"

She thought about all of the other jobs that had been though at her, but this one had been talked about for hours now. Raising her head to look at him, she said, "I'll take it."

He grinned, "You're going to love working here." Taking her hand she followed him.

* * *

><p>Looking around as she followed him through his big house she saw so much symmetry. Death the Kidd looked like he ran the place. They turned into a room, she knew right alway it was the kitchen. They'd just come from the hall, or one of the many halls.<p>

"Well," Shinigami-kun turned to her. "This is the kitchen as you could most likely guess, but I think I'll show you were you'll be living, the bathroom, dinning room, and my room. Seeing as you're our maid, not our cook or one of our dinning servants. You'll eat with us like a guest, and you'll be tried like one at times as well. Unless it's a very important day, then you'll have to work as hard as everyone else here." She nodded at him. "You think you can do that?" Another nod. "Well, okay then, lets' continue."

Chrona was amazed at the whole house. He took her into his room next. It was big, the walls black, there were eight pictures in the room (hanging symmetrical on the wall), the bed perfectly placed in the middle of the room across from the double doors, and then there were two doors on each side of it.

"As you can see my room is perfect. I'd like it to stay that way when you're cleaning in here." He walked over closer to her. Way to close for her comfort, but she didn't mind it, because it was him. "My bathroom is through the door on the right, and my closet is the one on the left." He slid his hand in hers'. Starting to guide her to the next place.

They entered the room. Big, but not bigger then Kidd's. It was a one door enterance, bed in the middle of the room, dresser across from it, and two doors on either side of the bedroom. Chrona thought it was beautiful.

"This is your room." He turned to her, "you may do anything you want when you're here. Just don't paint the walls." Chrona grinned, _Was that his flirting or something? Maybe she'd try flirting back a little, maybe._

**_~Kid's point of view~_**

"So, Kid-Kun," he turned to her when hearing his _real_ name. _Whhy was she using his real name? He was flirting with her, but had she picked up on it that quickly? SNAP! _He thought he'd been doing so well at hiding it.

She walked over closer to him and closed all the space betweeen the two. "So, Kid-kun, I was thinking." Without another word he leaned down and kissed her lips not being aball to take another second of them being apart. Her thin figure pressed up on his strong thick one, fitting perfectly. She came away from him first. "Kid." Just his name, shocking. "K-K-Kid, I'm sorr-rry." He put his finger over her lips, kissing them again. They felt so soft, love, and hurt all in one. He loved kissing her lips. He loved her. . .

He pulled her more into his body knowing that she would most likely find this awkard, but doing so anyways.

**_~Chrona's point of view~_**

She could feel his hands slide down her thighs. _What was he doing? Why are his hands there, and why am I lt\etting him do this to me? Why am I liking this feeling that is burning threw my body? This. . . This warmth._

Her hands found there way into his shirt and unbuttoned it. He let his white dress shirt fall to the floor. She unlocked her lips from his to look at his chest. Strong abs, pale skin, but such strong muscles. His figure was perfect. _What would he think of her's? Her body was not as perfect as his, but this was just his chest. What about the rest of his body? It would be so symmetrical. Her's wouldn't be... *Sad face._

"It's okay, Chrona." He caressed her chin. "If you want to stop... Or just not think at all about what your doing." His golden eyes were locked right on her icy blue ones. He kissed her lips again, making her just want more. She went insane with the thought of stopping.

His lips made there way down to her neck. Making symmetrical markings on her neck. She let out a soft moan as he laid soft kisses on her chest. Her dress became lossened in the back. Falling to the floor as they walked over to his bed. She locked her legs around his torso as they fell. His pants came down to show off his boxers. Unhooking her bra he didn't even take a second to look at her boobs. Just attacking them like some wild, untamed animal. It was sexy and turned Chrona on, making her even wetter in that region. She moaned as he sucked on one of her nipples.

**_~Kid's point of view~_**

Seeing Chrona's breast just made him want more of her. So, he just went in without a second to waist. He looked up at her face, it showed so much pleasure that it made him suck harder, making her moan louder. He got harder as he sucked. His thigh rubbed up on her's and her hands moved down to his boxers. Letting them fall to the floor, her panties were next to go.

Lying there naked before the main course. They were already both out of breath from just the starting point. Maybe he should wait a little longer for his dessert.

He got up off the bed knowing she was looking after him. "I'll think we'll wait to finish up here. Deal? You won't find someone else will you, because I won't. I'll only be with you, Chrona." He saw her shiver as he said her name. Her body looked so beautiful just lying there naked, and symmetrical. It was really symmetrical. He couldn't believe that, he just couldn't. He just never would have guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrona and Maka at lunch time break...<strong>

**_ ~Maka's point of view~_**

I could tell something was wrong with Chrona right when I saw her, but she wasn't looking at me. _What was she not telling me? I'm her best friend, we're like sisters and she still can't trust me._ "chrona," I reached a hand out and sat it on hers. "I've noticed that you look sad about something. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Maka questioned her friend like a mother would question a little girl.

Chrona stared back at Maka. "What does it mean if a guy starts kissing you crazy, then rips your clothing off you body, but doesn't continue with the rest of the..." Chrona's words trailed off as she watched her friend's eyes go wide.

"Who almosted fucked you, Chrona?" Maka jumped up at what Chrona had said.

"What, what are you talking about? We, he, Death the Kidd, would never want to do that type of thing to _**me**_. Would he?" She had that confused/scared look on her face that she gets.

"Death the Kidd, tried to have sex with you?" Maka was now confused. _I'd never have thought that Kidd would be interested in Chrona. Why now? Is it because she's now living in his house and he can just fuck her any time and get any with it? _Thoughts were racing wild in Maka's mind.

"Okay, Chrona, just go finish up today. I'll talk to you later." Maka said as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>That night after Chrona had cleaned... (She was now out at the pool)...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Kid's point of view~<em>**

He saw her lying under the moonlight outside. So beautiful in her white symmetrical bikini. A tear slid down his cheek at her symmetry. When a hand came up on his shoulder and turned him around. He knew that face, Maka.

"What," Maka asked at seeing the shock on his face. "You thought you'd gottewn away with going that far in with her, but not giving her a second thought when you were though and had saw what you wanted to see?"

He shook his head. "Maka, it's not what you think."

"Oh, but Kidd it really is what I think. You were about to fuck her, but then you saw her body." Maka shook her head to show her disgust. "You're just like Soul. Just teasing and picking, playing your little games with any girl you want. To bad that Chrona has someone looking out for her, and that someone is me."

"No, Maka, I'm not like Soul. It's just something I'm trying with Chrona to see if she likes me as much as I like her." Maka's eyes widened at his words. _Had he said something wrong?_

"Look, I just don't want to see Chrona getting hurt by this... test." Maka looked at him as if knowing that pain that Chrona might feel if just being played with. Kidd put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "Soul, he just did the same thing to me. I just don't want it to happen to Chrona as well." Maka started to cry on his shoulder. "But Kidd, you go get her now. Just go for it." She looked at him with all hope for the boy race. He just grinned at her.

He ran down to the pool to see that she was lying in the middle of the water wearing nothing but moonlight. He undressed himself, then swam out in the water to her. She looked up to see him, her naked body going under the water. He pulled her in closer to his warm naked body. She just looked at him with confusion.

"I'll race you to that side of the pool and back if you want." She nodded at him that that was fine. They started to swim and right then he couldn't take it any more to see her slim figure moving so quickly. **_SPLASH! _**They didn't even make it half way there.

Climbing out of the pool, both of their figures naked they moved quickly to his room. They fell on his bed. He looked at her clit and licked it. She whimpered, he licked it again so she knew it was okay. She wiggled at the touch, but then she pushed him up and down on the bed. Kidd grinned as she moved down to his penic. Chrona started to suck on it as hard as she could, bobbing up and down. He growled and purred as she worked her magic. He could feel that he was about to come, but she just keep going and it felt great. She then moved her clit up next to his dick and he saw that it was very wet.

"Chrona," she looked up at him when he started to speak. "You're so wet." She blushed and took some of the juices up closer to his face. He licked her finger which made his harden even more. She made her way back down to his penic. Purring, she started to rub it. He moaned at her touch, "Ch-Chor-CCCCC-CHORNA!" He yelled her name, it just felt so good. She slid her clit over his penic letting him enter her walls.

Her hips moved as his dick came in and out of her. His seed came as he slid back out of her. She moaned as he went straight back in for more. "Kidddddddd." She said his name in a moaning way. He grinned speeding up to just slow back down. His lips started to suck on one of her breast. Nibbling on her tit as he sucked she moaned his name again. When she just fell down on top of him, he stopped. That was all for night.


End file.
